Cette lumière dans les ténèbres protégée par une flèche dorée
by elizabeth-victoria
Summary: La délégation elfe est une des premières à arriver à Fondcombe pour le conseil d'Elrond. Elle est menée par le prince de la forêt de Mirkwood, Legolas. Que se passe-t-il donc au sein de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond en attendant les autres invités ? Venez le découvrir...


Bienvenue à toi qui t'es égaré sur cette fanfiction !

Ce petit OS n'a aucune prétention. Je l'ai écrit en quelques jours alors que j'étais malade au fond de mon lit car il me trottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose tant que je ne le couchais pas sur le papier ou plutôt sur Word, enfin vous me comprenez. Je sais qu'il est loin d'être parfait, qu'il ne respecte pas forcément les personnages, l'histoire ou l'univers ni même le style de J.R.R Tolkien. (Croyez bien que je n'aime pas cela car je préfère toujours rester dans les pas de l'auteur original, faite un tour sur mes deux autres fic solo ou sur mes histoires préférées et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle. Je sais, je suis contradictoire d'écrire une fic qui déroge ainsi au « canevas » original tout en aimant pas cela, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?) Mais nous sommes tous ici pour partager un moment de communion en toute sympathie. Vous l'aurez donc compris : cette histoire est une énorme entorse à mon code de l'honneur en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction. Pour les puristes, (comme moi) je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser du fond du cœur ! Et pour les autres… bah, j'espère que vous aimerez. Si vous avez des questions, car je sais que je n'ai pas tout expliqué (et c'est entièrement voulu), si vous avez aimez ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review hein ?

Bien à vous

elizabeth-victoria

* * *

Il avait chevauché depuis le palais des elfes au fin fonds de la forêt de Mirkwood, à la demande de son père et roi. Ils avaient reçu quelques jours auparavant une missive urgente de la part du seigneur de Fondcombe, le demi-elfe Elrond, qui les informait de la réapparition de l'Anneau unique porté par un hobbit et envoyé par le magicien Gandalf le Gris, depuis la Comté. Cette lettre les invitait également au conseil exceptionnel qui se tiendrait à Fondcombe. Le roi Thranduil de la forêt Noire ne pouvait décemment pas quitter son royaume, dernier rempart avec Dol Guldur. Les elfes sylvestres avaient en effet fort à faire car ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour couvrir l'entièreté de la forêt qui était chaque jour un peu plus infestée d'immondes créatures. Thranduil avait donc missionné son fils unique, héritier du trône mais aussi meilleur archer de sa génération, sa réputation était d'ailleurs connue dans tous les royaumes elfes.

Les sabots de son étalon blanc, Thalion, résonnèrent sur les pavés. Legolas Greenleaf, prince des elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood, descendis prestement de selle sans même attendre que son escorte n'arrive. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin derrière. Il observa son environnement, cela faisait bien des années –combien exactement il ne saurait le dire- qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Mais Fondcombe n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Elle était toujours aussi belle et majestueuse, tout le savoir-faire des elfes en matière d'architecture réunie en ce lieu. La cité paraissait tout de même un peu terne, moins lumineuse que dans les souvenirs du jeune prince. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur cet aspect car Elrond suivi des hauts dignitaires elfes descendaient déjà pour l'accueillir, comme le voulait l'usage.

\- Legolas Thranduilion, soyez le bienvenu à Fondcombe.

\- Merci, Seigneur Elrond. Mon père vous transmet tout son respect et vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser de n'avoir pu se libérer, vous le comprendrez certainement. Il m'envoie donc en tant que représentant. J'espère que cela conviendra à tout le monde.

\- Naturellement. Mais vous devez être fatigué d'avoir fait un si long voyage, je vous ai donc préparé des chambres pour que vous puissiez vous reposer en attendant l'arrivée des autres délégations, qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- Encore merci de votre hospitalité, Seigneur Elrond.

Legolas s'inclina devant le maitre des lieux et un page l'entraina à l'intérieur du pavillon principal. Une fois les elfes sylvains disparu, les conseillers d'Elrond ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur ce jeune elfe blond.

\- Il est vraiment remarquable.

\- Thranduil a là un fils que tout père serait fier d'avoir. Il fait honneur à sa maison.

\- En plus de ses exploits guerriers, son regard trahit déjà une grande sagesse pour un si jeune âge.

\- Sa prestance impose le respect. Il est digne de son rang.

\- Oui, c'est surement un des jeunes elfes les plus doués de sa génération. Souffla Elrond. Il se retourna sans relever les insinuations plus ou moins subtiles de ses conseillers.

Pendant ce temps, dans le palais, Arwen Undòmiel, fille cadette du seigneur Elrond et de la dame Celebrian avait été informé de l'arrivée de Legolas. Elle abandonna ses travaux d'aiguille immédiatement après que le messager soit venu le lui dire et se dirigea vers les quartiers des invités. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir son homologue, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Bien que beaucoup plus jeune que lui et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se rencontraient qu'en de rares occasions à cause de leurs devoirs respectifs, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Elle poussa la porte en bois ouvragée et se glissa dans la suite du prince elfe qui lui avait été attribué. Il l'avait sentie approcher aussi ne fut-il pas surpris en se retournant.

\- Bonjour Arwen. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu. Tu es devenue magnifique.

\- Merci, toi, au contraire tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

\- Détrompe-toi, j'ai beaucoup changé. Tu ne l'a pas encore remarquer, c'est tout.

En effet, elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes à peine et elle commençait à distinguer une plus grande tristesse qu'auparavant dans ses yeux mais aussi la même sagesse qu'elle voyait dans le regard d'Aragorn, son fiancé. Les gestes de son ami trahissaient également une assurance, une agilité, une précision et une grâce inédite. Elle ne savait que très peu de chose des activités auxquelles il avait employé son temps d'immortel, ne connaissant que les récits qui parvenait jusqu'à son père et qu'il voulait bien lui conter. Sans nul doute que ses voyages et la charge de sa fonction de prince héritier l'avait aguerri.

\- Legolas… Je suis ton amie de longue date n'est-pas ? demanda la jeune fille elfe

\- Bien sûr. En douterais-tu ?

\- Non, c'est simplement que… -devait-elle lui demander ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?- que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Se ravisa-t-elle. Elle devait le laisser venir à elle, ne pas le forcer. S'il voulait lui confier, partager, son secret avec elle, il le ferait de son propre chef. Elle n'avait en aucune manière le droit de s'immiscer.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, promis. Lui sourit indulgemment Legolas.

Le silence entre les deux jeunes gens s'éternisa. La princesse elfe se sentit gênée, comme une intruse.

\- Tu dois être épuisé par ton voyage, je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- Non, Arwen. Reste, je t'en prie. J'aimerais profiter de ta compagnie encore un peu, elle est si rare. Si tu me le permets, évidemment.

\- Bien sûr. Elle s'assit en douceur sur le rebord du lit, rassurée.

Et ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps pendant tout le reste de la journée, se donnant des nouvelles et racontant leurs différents périples – le prince de Mirkwood omis cependant de lui donner certains détails qu'il préférait garder enfoui au plus fond de son cœur.- L'heure du déjeuner ne les interrompant même pas, inconscient du monde extérieur. Cela n'échappa pourtant pas aux autres elfes présents. Après ce déjeuner, Legolas et Arwen partirent se promener dans les jardins luxuriants de la cité elfique tandis que les conseillers d'Elrond l'assiégeaient littéralement dans son bureau.

\- Seigneur, vous rendez vous compte de la chance que nous avons ?

\- Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, croyez le bien.

Il commençait à se lasser de ce discours répétitif.

\- Si nous ne la saisissons pas maintenant, qui sait quand nous aurons de nouveau une occasion pareille ?

\- Surement plus jamais.

\- Je le sais mais puis-je vous rappelez qu'en la matière je suis le seul à en décider ?

\- En effet Monseigneur, mais songez au pouvoir que l'on gagnera.

\- Le pouvoir… Je nous pensais pourtant bien au-dessus de tout cela.

\- Par les temps qui courent, Seigneur Elrond, il est toujours bénéfique de compter une force de plus dans notre camp.

\- Vous avez entièrement raison sur ce dernier point. Mais il ne s'agit pas uniquement de quelques volontés mais du destin de tout un peuple.

\- Cela le sauverait assurément de la disparition.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Nous ne sommes pas atteints d'une épidémie mortelle à ce que je sache, nous repartons simplement vers la terre de nos ancêtres. Notre temps en ces lieux est se termine et nous devons laisser la place aux Hommes. C'est une grande différence qu'il faut prendre en compte avant de jouer avec les vies des personnes que vous envisagez.

\- Mais, Seigneur, pensez à la lignée des rois ! Elle serait préservée et plus forte que jamais !

\- Après le pouvoir, l'hérédité maintenant.

\- Voyez vous-même : avec cette union, non seulement l'antique lignée des rois serait préservée mais les trois royaumes elfiques unifiés ! Votre épouse était la seule héritière du royaume de Lothlòrien et il est de notoriété publique que votre fille, Arwen, veut rester en Terre du Milieu au contraire de vos deux fils. De plus, le peuple sylvains est si attaché à leur forêt, que très peu la quitte.

\- Nous savons tous que Son Altesse, le prince Legolas, est le seul héritier du trône et que par conséquent il se doit de rester pour guider son peuple. De plus, Sa Majesté le roi Thranduil serait certainement ravi de ce projet et l'approuverais immédiatement.

\- Nous savons tous ce que veut Thranduil depuis longtemps et vous le lui offrez sur un plateau… soupira Elrond comme pour lui-même.

\- Mais outre ce fait, avouez que les fruits de ce mariage seraient magnifiques. L'alliance de la puissance et de l'agilité guerrière de son père ainsi que de la beauté et de la sagesse de sa mère.

Des cors retentirent soudainement, annonçant l'arrivée d'une autre délégation et interrompant là, net, la conversation. Elrond et ses conseillers quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre sur le perron où ils s'étaient tenus à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce fut un cavalier seul, bien connu du seigneur des lieux, qui passa les portes.

\- Elessar… Le salua-t-il comme son propre fils.

\- Seigneur Elrond. Répondit Aragorn respectueusement mais avec une pointe d'affection dans la voix trahissant son attachement pour la figure paternelle qui l'avait élevé.

\- Je t'en prie, entre. Arwen sera assurément très contente de te revoir. Je vais la prévenir de ton arrivée. Elle est dans le jardin avec Legolas. Lui dit Elrond alors qu'ils entraient dans la magnifique demeure suivi des conseillers qui se dispersèrent toutefois rapidement, les laissant seuls.

Elrond le salua d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers les jardins. Aragorn connaissait le palais par cœur et savait qu'il avait toujours sa chambre de prête. Mais fatigué par son voyage, il n'eut pas le courage de la rejoindre ni de causer la peine à Arwen de le chercher dans toute la bâtisse. Il s'assit donc sur la confortable méridienne du salon dans lequel l'avait conduit Elrond avant de partir et attendit.

Arwen et Legolas discutaient tranquillement, se promenant dans les jardins de Fondcombe quand les deux jeunes elfes sentirent une présence se rapprocher d'eux dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent Elrond marcher dans leur direction.

\- Père ? interrogea Arwen.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous dérangez dans votre agréable promenade mais je tenais à vous informer qu'Elessar vient d'arriver à Fondcombe.

Les yeux d'Arwen s'illuminèrent à cette annonce, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux hommes présents. Legolas sourit tendrement, une pointe de nostalgie transparaissait toutefois au fond de ses yeux, en voyant le visage de son amie changer complètement d'expression a l'évocation du nom de son fiancé. Il se tenait très légèrement en retrait derrière Arwen si bien que les deux membres de la famille souveraine de Fondcombe ne virent pas que ses pensées dérivèrent vers une époque lointaine où il avait lui aussi connu un bonheur un peu semblable mais qui ne se terminait malheureusement pas de la même manière que la façon dont l'histoire d'Arwen et Aragorn se terminerait.  
Le prince Legolas avait été mis au courant de leur engagement secret il y a bien longtemps déjà. En premier lieu, par l'homme que son père lui avait recommandé de chercher. Il l'avait patiemment fait pendant des années avant de le trouver et une fois sa tâche accomplie, l'avait accompagné dans son voyage. A travers leurs aventures communes, un grand respect mutuel assorti d'une amitié profonde était nés entre les deux hommes. Puis ce fut au cours d'une rencontre diplomatique, après son retour à Mirkwood, qu'Arwen le lui avait avoué à son tour. Il était heureux pour ses deux amis et leurs souhaitait le plus grand des bonheurs même s'il savait que rien n'était encore gagner pour eux.

\- Arwen. Avant que tu n'aille le rejoindre, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi d'une affaire urgente. Enjoignit le seigneur Elrond à sa fille.

\- Bien sûr, père. _Se plia respectueusement Arwen. Elle se retourna vers Legolas et s'inclina devant lui, la voix pleine de regrets._ Tu veux bien m'excuser, Legolas ?

\- Certainement. Lui rendit-il son salut, essayant de lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Il regarda s'éloigner le père et la fille avant de tourner les talons à son tour et de quitter les jardins. Il alla rejoindre son ami Aragorn qu'il voulait saluer mais le trouva endormi dans le salon. Il sortit donc de la pièce sans faire de bruit et repartit dans ses appartements.

Pendant ce temps, le souverain elfe de Fondcombe et son plus jeune enfant conversaient toujours dans les luxuriants jardins de la cité. Il mit au courant Arwen des projets de la noblesse. Elrond savait, bien entendu, à propos des fiançailles de sa fille avec l'héritier d'Isildur. Il ne l'avait cependant pas dit à ses conseillers car il avait posé une condition essentielle, en plus de la rigoureuse coutume elfique, pour donner sa bénédiction lorsqu'Elessar lui avait sollicité la main de la princesse. Et plus le temps faisait son œuvre, plus il doutait que le souhait qu'il avait prononcé alors pourrait se réaliser. Ce vœu, si Aragorn n'arrivait pas à le concrétiser, causerait un grand chagrin à Arwen, il en avait bien conscience, mais il préférait cela à la voir morte.  
Ils discutèrent un petit moment encore avant qu'Elrond ne laisse partir sa fille rejoindre son bien-aimé. En la voyant se retirer, presque joyeusement, il songea qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère à mesure que son âge murissait. Mais le demi-elfe Elrond ne se laissa pas aller à ces élans de nostalgie et repris bien vite ses esprits. Il quitta lui aussi le jardin et continua le travail inachevé.

Tous les autres invités arrivèrent à Fondcombe, les uns après les autres dans l'après-midi et c'est alors que les doux rayons du soleil dardaient ses dernières lueurs de fin de journée, que le Conseil du seigneur Elrond se tint sur une grande terrasse de la cité elfique. Tous les peuples y étaient représentés et tous par un membre de la famille royale - ou presque- de leurs peuples respectifs : des Hommes, incarnés officiellement par le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir –officieusement par Aragorn- aux Nains, suppléés par Gimli fils d'une grande famille influente naine, en passant par les Elfes, relayés par le prince de la forêt de Mirkwood Legolas, et les Hobbits, substitués par Frodon Saquet neveu du plus riche propriétaire de la Comté. Il fut décidé, au terme de cette réunion, que l'Anneau Unique serait porté en Mordor pour y être détruit. Le porteur de l'Anneau serait accompagné dans sa dure tâche par des protecteurs, des compagnons, des guides. La Communauté de l'Anneau était née de cette volonté farouche de tous de protéger cette petite lueur d'espoir et de joie qui persistait à briller dans ce monde. Le conseil se termina sur ces entrefaites. Après un dernier bon repas et une nuit confortable, la Compagnie fit ses adieux au petit matin. Tous les dignitaires elfes étaient rassemblés et Arwen se tenait au côté de son père. Elle arborait un visage grave. Ce matin, elle disait au revoir, sans aucune idée si elle les reverrait jamais vivant, aux deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas pour lequel elle avait le plus peur mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure car elle savait, qu'entourée de telles personnes comme elle l'était présentement, aucun de ses mouvements ou de ses expressions ne leur échapperaient. Elle sentait des regards appuyés dans son dos mais elle en faisait abstraction en restant digne telle la princesse elfe qu'on lui avait enseigné à être. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner du crédit. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait penser un peu à elle. Son cœur se déchirait intérieurement a cette pensée: elle les avait retrouvés tous les deux, en même temps, pour mieux les perdre. Car ce matin, Arwen ne voyait pas partir uniquement son fiancé mais aussi son meilleur ami.


End file.
